yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 062
の シリーズ！！ | romaji = Saikyō no Puranetto Shirīzu!! | english = The Ultimate Planet Series!! | japanese translated = The Strongest of the Planet Series!! | chapter number = 62 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "The Ultimate Planet Series!!", known as "The Strongest of the Planet Series!!" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Both Midori and Zane arrive at the warehouse docks near Duel Academy's docks; both are surprised to see the other there. Midori asks what Zane is doing there, and he responds that he saw Syrus and Alexis running towards the location looking worried. He believes they went into the warehouse. Zane states that there's something off about the exchange matches this year, having heard that people have been losing consciousness due to to Dueling. Midori tells him to leave it to her, and instructs him to return his dorm. He responds that he'll see what is going on with his own eyes, believing Midori already knows. The two duck down to enter the warehouse in time to see Jaden's "Elemental Hero Gaia" attacks Tragoedia directly. Syrus is excited, knowing that Jaden and Chazz will win if the attack hits. Tragoedia states that their bonus round is over and activates his face-down "Drawn to the Abyss", paying half his Life Points to destroy all monsters on the field. Jaden responds by activating his face-down "Protection of the Elements", removing "Gaia" from play for the duration of the turn to negate "Drawn to the Abyss". Jaden declares that if "Gaia" failed, he'll attack with Chazz's "Light End Dragon" instead. Tragoedia activates his face-down "Ruined Future", halving his Life Points again to destroy "Light End Dragon" and inflict effect damage to Jaden and Chazz equal to its ATK. Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Shining Scales", returning "Light End" to his hand and Special Summoning a Dragon-Type monster of the same Level from his hand - "Dark End Dragon". Thus, "Ruined Future" loses its target and resolves with no effect. He states that light and darkness are two sides of the same coin. Chazz reveals that a monster Summoned with "Dragon's Shimmering Scales" cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. Jaden questions why Tragoedia would take all that damage on Chazz's previous turn when he had both of those Trap Cards Set. Jaden Sets "Hero Signal" and during the End Phase, "Gaia" returns to the field. Midori mutters that this Duel is a Shadow Duel and Zane questions what she means before seeing Atticus' unconscious body slumped against the nearby crates. No one had realized that Midori and Zane were there. Tragoedia states that humans really are like insects - they keep crawling in one after the other. Jaden tells Midori that he can't turn his back anymore, and she urges him to defeat Tragoedia. Tragoedia questions if he'll be able to do that. He declares that since his Life Points are under 1000, he may Special Summon "Endless Decay" from his hand. Its ATK is equal to his opponent's Life Points minus 100, so it has 3900 ATK. Tragoedia activates "The World of True Darkness", which will negate all damage to both players, while Tragoedia will gain Life Points equal to the damage that Jaden and Chazz would normally take. Though their Life Points will not decrease, they will feel real damage and pain from the Shadow Duel. "Endless Decay" attacks and destroys "Gaia" and Tragoedia's Life Points rise to 1800. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Shadow Mist" from his Deck in Defense Position. Tragoedia activates "Prediction", which lets him declare one action during his opponent's Standby Phase. That action will be negated. He ends his turn and Chazz draws. Tragoedia declares that Chazz will use the effect of "Dark End Dragon" via "Prediction", so its effect is negated. Jaden is worried, as if they don't do something about "Prediction", Jaden's Fusion Summons would be canceled as well. Chazz Normal Summons "Samsara Dragon" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Tragoedia is surprised that Chazz left "Dark End" in Attack Position, reiterating that the damage will become real. He states he'll give Chazz the pain he desires. "Endless Decay" attacks "Dark End Dragon", but Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Evil Eye". As he controls two Dragon-Type monsters, he destroys both "The True World of Darkness" and "Prediction". Their Life Points drop due to the attack, and "Dark End" is destroyed. With this decrease, the ATK of "Endless Decay" drops to the same amount - 2700. Tragoedia is impressed that Chazz would drop their Life Points to break through. Tragoedia activates "Treasures of the Dead", which will increase his Life Points by 500 for each Spell and Trap Card in his Graveyard. With "Beacon from Duat", "Ruined Future", "The World of True Darkness" and "Prediction", he gains 2000 Life Points. Tragoedia Normal Summons "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Ocean" and is pleased to see it. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Ocean" with "Shadow Mist" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Escuridão" in Attack Position. It gains 100 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" in Jaden's Graveyard. With "Knospe", "Woodsman", "Gaia", "Ocean" and "Shadow Mist" there, the ATK of "Escuridão" becomes 3000. Syrus exclaims that its ATK if higher than that of "Endless Decay". Jaden attacks with Dark Diffusion, destroying "Endless Decay". Tragoedia activates his face-down "Descendants of the Dead", Special Summoning two Level 3 or lower monsters as a Level 5 or higher monster was destroyed. He Special Summons two "Three-Eyed Ghosts" from his Deck in Defense Position. Jaden ends his turn. Midori and Zane question where Tragoedia got these monsters from - they've not seen or heard of them anywhere before. Tragoedia responds that he created the Deck himself, solely for his own purposes. He stats that a Deck is the like the destiny of the Duelist that wields it and that he is in control of not only his own destiny, but that of all the insect-like humans as well. Chazz questions if that is Tragoedia's cure for his boredom. He responds that this Duel has provided a moment of fun for him that he's not had in a while. Jaden retorts that they'll end his destiny. Tragoedia tells him to try if they truly can. He activates the effect of one of his "Three-Eyed Ghosts", sending it to the Graveyard to add a monster from his Deck to his hand. He then Tributes his other "Three-Eyed Ghost" and his "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" to Normal Summon "The Supremacy Sun" in Attack Position. Jaden is surprised to see another planet card. The effect of "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" activates, letting Tragoedia Special Summon a Level 4 monster from his Deck. He chooses another "Thousand-Eyed Ghost", which appears in Defense Position. The ATK of "The Supremacy Sun" is equal to that of "Escuridão". Tragoedia attacks using Solar Flare, destroying both monsters. He Sets a card to end his turn. Chazz draws and Summons "Red Wyrm" in Attack Position. Jaden thinks that Tragoedia's field has one Set card and one monster. He attempts to use the alternate function of his Academia Disk to check Tragoedia's Graveyard and find out what the effect of "The Supremacy Sun" is. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton vs. Tragoedia Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: Jaden Before the attack of Jaden's "Elemental Hero Gaia" hits Tragoedia directly, Tragoedia activates his face-down "Drawn to the Abyss", paying half his Life Points (Tragoedia 400 → 200) to destroy all monsters his opponents control. Jaden activates his face-down "Protection of the Elements", removing "Gaia" from play for the duration of the turn to negate "Drawn to the Abyss". Jaden attacks directly with Chazz's "Light End Dragon", but Tragoedia activates his face-down "Ruined Future", which would destroy "Light End Dragon" and inflict damage equal to half the ATK of "Light End Dragon" to Jaden and Chazz's Life Points by paying half his own (Tragoedia 200 → 100). Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Shining Scales", returning "Light End" to his hand and letting him Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster of the same level from it. He Special Summons "Dark End Dragon" (2600/2100) in Attack Position, causing "Ruined Future" to lose its target and resolve with no effect. "Dark End Dragon" may not declare an attack this turn. Jaden Sets a card and "Gaia" returns to the field during the End Phase. Turn 6: Tragoedia As Tragoedia has 1000 or fewer Life Points, he Special Summons "Endless Decay" (?/0) from his hand in Attack Position. It gains ATK equal to every 100-point difference between his Life Points and that of his opponents. Therefore, its ATK is 3900. Tragoedia activates "The World of True Darkness", which will reduce all Battle Damage to zero, and allow him to regain Life Points equal to the damage his opponent would receive. He attacks "Gaia" with "Endless Decay" (Tragoedia 100 → 1800). Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Shadow Mist" (1000/1500) from his Deck in Defense Position. Tragoedia activates "Prediction", which will allow him to declare any action during his opponent's Standby Phase. Should the opponent perform that action, it is negated. Turn 7: Chazz During the Standby Phase, Tragoedia declares that Chazz will activate the effect of "Dark End Dragon" with "Prediction". Chazz Normal Summons "Samsara Dragon " (0/0) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz attacks "Endless Decay" with "Dark End Dragon", while activating his face-down "Dragon's Evil Eye", letting him destroy Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of Dragon-Type monsters he controls. As he controls two, he destroys both "The World of True Darkness" and "Prediction". "Dark End Dragon" is destroyed (Jaden/Chazz 4000 → 2700). With their decrease in Life Points, the ATK of "Endless Decay" decreases to 2600. Turn 8: Tragoedia Tragoedia activates "Treasures of the Dead", gaining 500 Life Points for each Spell and Trap Card in his Graveyard (Tragoedia 1800 → 3800). He Sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" (800/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Ocean" and activates "Polymerization", fusing "Ocean" with "Shadow Mist" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Escuridão" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect increases its ATK by 100 for each "Elemental Hero" in Jaden's Graveyard. It rises to 3000, as he has "Gaia", "Shadow Mist", "Ocean", "Woodsman" and "Knospe" in his Graveyard. "Escuridão" attacks and destroys "Endless Decay" (Tragoedia 3800 → 3400), with Tragoedia activating his face-down "Descendants of the Dead", Special Summoning two "Three-Eyed Ghosts" (900/900 each) from his Deck in Attack Position as a Level 5 or higher monster was destroyed by battle. Turn 10: Tragoedia Tragoedia sends one "Three-Eyed Ghost" to the Graveyard via its own effect to add "The Supremacy Sun" from his Deck to his hand. He then Tributes his other "Three-Eyed Ghost" and his "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" to Summon "The Supremacy Sun" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" activates, letting Tragoedia Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Deck. He Special Summons another "Thousand-Eyed Ghost" (800/1000) in Defense Position. "The Supremacy Sun" attacks "Escuridão", destroying both monsters as they have equal ATK. Tragoedia Sets a card. Turn 11: Chazz Chazz Normal Summons "Red Wyrm" (1700/1800) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.